


A song of sex and Gods

by horus1251



Series: A song of Space and Power [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A spark or the Human side of Chaos dies and he decides he wants to rule a new world, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: I only wish I was able to achieve his goal of becoming Immortal and transforming my new home into a galaxy like Mass Effect with all their Species but instead of a universal Biotics and Tech every world has Magic, for example, the Salarians their magic is gear towards Crafting and building which they used to build Tech and Biotics. Now unlike the other sparks, I  want to start Right after the Valyrians fell and work my way up taking the Universe for myself plus the Mass Effect created Gods who manipulate the Mass effect ( aka the Big Bang ) according to their domains''.
Series: A song of Space and Power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100069





	A song of sex and Gods

Balance rolls his eyes 

As again another spark meets a fate not determined but this time Death and Time meet him. 

Being Killed by your ex is horrible dying by stabbing is worse but dying from both wells that hurts like a bitch.

You see my name is Jason Kelly and I'm 35 years old ( Real name the history and bio is false ) and I am the worlds leading Investor, Writer, and inventor (Common theme the spark manifest in creation) I've written two hundred books most becoming movies and tv show some anime, and ten becoming video games. 

I am a Fan of War and fiction type shows such as Game of Thrones and Marvel I invested a lot of money into making a Game of Thrones and Supernatural video game which is now called the greatest games ever made and I LARP you know Live-action role play I'm so into it I spent 20 M dollars hiring Trainers in Mixed Martial arts and Weapon combat from swords to guns.

I learn Smithing now I can smith anything from Weapons to Jewelry. 

I hire retired Detectives and spies to train me in their fields hell I learn everything I can get my hands on what makes it better is I have both a Photographic and Eidetic Memory which I used to Watch every document ever made and read ever how-to and Science and trade book out there.

Thanks to all my work I cure Cancer, Diabetes and my work was directly responsible for putting Man on Mars and creating Space stations across the Milky Way.

Thanks to that I Admit I felt entitled so he had a string of lovers who were all happy and even better off work him paying off their bills and paying them should they be pregnant.

Which seems to have caused his previous lover some rage I didn't know at the time but she was a serial killer who apparently loved him.

So all and all as I lay dying and limbs asleep from the Sleeping pill he was drugged with from an inside man all he thinks was '' I am so glad I had an iron-clad Will giving my billions of dollars and Investments to my siblings and children with over 200 Billion being given to Orphanages and Charities he will completely turn the public to his side I only wish I was able to achieve his goal of becoming Immortal and transforming my new home into a galaxy like Mass Effect with all their Species but instead of a universal Biotics and Tech every world has Magic, for example, the Salarians their magic is gear towards Crafting and building which they used to build Tech and Biotics. Now unlike the other sparks, I want to start Right after the Valyrians fell and work my way up taking the Universe for myself plus the Mass Effect created Gods who manipulate the Mass effect ( aka the Big Bang ) according to their domains''.

Balance shocked at that gets interested, unlike the others who desire to be the Power behind the throne or just take over a planet this one wishes to be King and expand his own world but with one difference the Spark would now be a Succubus and Genderfluid. 

Death and Time listen and were Interested so they talked to Time and then Brought a Mass Effect world that died and place it into that world then Death Remade Magic into Mass effect fields which people are capable of Manuiplating the way they desire allowing the creatures and Gods to be born ones who are Killable but able to be Reborn and they with through Avatars who hold their Power and Knowledge allowing them to Walk on Earth. 

Creating a brand new world they craft it tailor-made for him. 

Then they summon him to the void. 

Appearing on a couch Jason blinks holding a glass of his favorite vintage of Wine. 

Sipping the wine I, hmm, and say '' So my theory is created I am a Spark''. 

Feeling the shock I smirk as Memories of the other sparks start coming into his head chuckling at them he leans back and says '' Great now I assume I am here because you accepted my gifts in that case you know what we want for Wishes I wish for the same but as the Iron Bank is not yet Created I also wish my Bloodline includes every Lord family of Westeros and every Merchant Family from Essos that way I may be able to use all my powers ''.

The void condenses then two shapes appear 

'' Done ''. 

Pleased I smile 

'' We'll let's begin ''. 

Death speaks '' Wait choose what Religion you will follow ''. 

In a flash of Light a scroll appears sighing I open them reading them I snort then I say'' May I create my using these as my Based ''. 

Death interested nods as I shift the Gods into their Greek and Norse aspects combining them into a group of 50 gods with 30 being Major and 20 being Minor and they serve under the other gods. 

Sighing I nod signaling I was through looking through the Custom Death and Time Grinned, Excited as they both were included as Elder gods allowing them to interact with the world then they sigh as they need Vessel. 

Balance eyebrow raise says'' One thing you are Genderfliuid and a Sex demon goodbye ''. 

Eyes Wide I yell '' Wait ''. 

But a Portal opens under him and he falls through. 

97 BC or 95 years before the Ageon conquered Westeros. 

Awaking up inside of a Whorehouse I groan looking down I wasn't really surprised on either side of me there were 20 Women and 20 Men all of who were slaves he hired. Sitting up he looks at his memories relief flew through him seems he Was from a Valyrian Dragonlord family apart of Branch of Belaerys who was Travellers, Merchants, and Knights thanks to that he had a Map of Essos, Uthos, Soyohtros, and Westeros plus the small islands around each including the Summer Islands which his family has married into but it seems he was the last of the Pure side of the family. His name was Achilles Odinson Belaerys Last of the Belaerys also he was exiled from Valyria for stealing the Wealth from 30 of the Dragonlord only reason he lived was that his magic made him Immortal and he was the strongest Magical and Fighter in the world. He stole Books, Valyrian Jewelry, Weapons, Armor, 4000 Dragon Eggs, and Coins. Using his Magic he shrunk it down and placed them inside of 3000 Trunks all filled to the Brim. 

His wealth and his family name allowed him to take over the family Businesses and Properties throughout the World totaled 350 Billion Gold most of which was sent back to his Trade Businesses allowing the house to be able to call upon 12 Billion Gold if needed within a year with 100 Billion inside of the Iron Bank. 

His account is held was held under the Keyholders of the iron bank plus he was the Main investor and creator of the Iron bank allowing him 10% of all profit from the Account Managers Communions and Pay. 

Shaking himself he got out of the bed walking to the Glass Mirror seeing the greenish tint he smirks staring at himself he notices he was at least 7ft 2 Inches he had an Eight Pack plus the Muscles of a Bodybuilder plus Warrior while also having the body of a Swimmer. His eyes were Green the color of the Belaerys house. His hair was long and Sliver like the Targaryens only other difference was he had Aragon from Lord of the Rings' face. 

Grunting he puts on his Tunics with a sigh. Grunting he knew what else he would do he would start up Beside what he already plan which was Casinos, Hotels, Vineyards to make Wines, Spirits, Alcohol on top of Renting out his Manors, Mansions, Townhouses, and Villas that was plus his main objective of finding the Lost Legion and taking it over plus any other Sellsword company and going to Valyria and Stealing the rest now, he would go into the Fashion game creating Dresses and other modern clothes meaning he needs Wool, Slik, Cloth whatever else can be used to make clothes and Dyes meaning he needs to get in contact with the North, the Reach and Dorne luckily he has 3 Manors in Dorne 2 in the Reach and a Mansion in Winterfell. 

Tapping the table he looks at the slaves grimacing he grunts shaking his head he knew he would never like slaves but needs must and being a sex demon it would be better to a Massive collection of Sex Slaves to use then Nobles or Freedmen who would attack him hopefully he could give his slaves a good life and he swore to himself to always Fund Slave Rebellions. 

Hearing a knock I grin and yell '' Come in ''. 

Opening the door he was shocked his Guards were the Slaves from Spartacus the TV show glancing at them he sighs in relief they were free and each of them seem to be Well pay and taken care of.

At the door was the Brothel owner who smiles pretty shifting '' My Lord your time is done ''. 

Nodding I smile for a moment then I ask '' Madam how would you like to own a string of Gambling and Whorehouses Dens ''?

Smiling wide I could tell the woman who was probably the Mother of Messliandre of Asshai was interested she says '' I would ask what Games you would have Played and talk business''?

Pleased I smile at my Reputation as Wizard who honor has him keep any deal but one who writes contracts and Treaties that are enforced by Magic. 

Which was how he lived and was only Exile he tricked the Lords into Signing an unbreakable Contract and force them to only able to Exile him with the condition that should the Fourteen flames erupt their belongings would magical appear. 

The man did he laugh when that happens he now owns every slave, Coin, Dragon Eggs, and Metal own by the Valyrians meaning the only reason he would return was to collect the Dragon Parts and Mountains of Valyrian steel. 

The best thing was the deal would Literally use the souls of the dead to keep him alive should he walk in Valyria.

Meaning the souls of the dead make it impossible for him to die in the unlikely circumstance that the Night King and his Master the Great Other or Kronos as my faith calls him destroys his body or freeze it solid the souls will fade warming or rebuilding his molecules

In any other case, his Wolverine healing will heal him. 

Nodding to Messliandre's mother I bow and say'' Then Madam let's talk business ''. 

Turning to my guards I stare at them then I call '' Guards I want you to clear us a room and have ten stand guard switch every hour the rest of you have fun ''. 

With wide grins, the men rush off Sparatcus stares at me for a minute and I nod knowing he was asking me to buy back his wife from the Madam. 

Spartacus sighs pleased meanwhile I was trying to plan how to have the Slaves attack the Bay of Slaves cities. 

Speaking to the Madam who told me to call her Isabella we came to an arrangement signing the contract she now works for me and her line shall forever serve mine. 

Buying two hundred whores from the Madam he gave Crixus and Spartacus their wives back and he took the others back to his Manor where they will serve as Maids, Kitchen Hands, Nurses and Healers, Warriors and Guards or Conciubes ( They will be ones he has sex with). 

Entering his Manse he smiles as he enters the Magical expanded Island rubbing the Griffin who came up. Nodding to his Headslave who came up and took the new slaves off his hands to assign the slaves to their new post. He enters his Main Mansion getting into the 350 Room Mansion he smiles glad entering the bedroom of his Favorite Whore/Lover Irogenia of Lys herself who he brought before she became famous. 

She was a Julia ann with E cup breasts and hips made for sex she was in her 20s. 

Chuckling he says '' Irogenia perhaps you should join us next time ''.

Hearing her whimper he grins her soul was gone he made her a sex machine placing the personally of a Sex Addict Whore Slave inside of her she would do anything I tell her for cum either to either eat, drink, fuck the chance to do any of that is what she lives for. 

Shaking his head like he was upset he says '' But I guess I have to take care of you ''. 

Snapping his fingers 3 men Whores and 2 Female whores enter the room panting she jumps to her feet while the other whores put her in the wardrobe they want her in telling her the part they want her to play.

Snorting pleased he walked out to the sounds of Julia Ann playing a Servant.

Walking into a Bathroom curious he looks at his form nodding he shapeshifts into Lisa Ann but Younger with the body of the perfect Whore feeling her pussy wet she walks out.

Taking off her clothes she enters an empty bedroom grabbing 4 Male whores she forces them into the room. 

pleasure, and I arch up and against those hands, moaning in pleasure. In my mind, I yell at myself for acting like a bitch in heat even as I wrap both of my hands around two large cocks and start pumping them quickly.

They respond favorably and soon, the only things in sight are the men jerking themselves off above me, waiting for their turn. Each touch against my body makes me purr like a cat, and more than one pair of hands focus on my breasts, squeezing them hard while pulling at and squeezing my hard nipples. Usually, I’m in full control during sex, but right now they’re doing whatever they want and I’m helpless to influence anything.

In my mind, I feel so disconnected from the rest of my body, as if someone else has taken me over and I’m just watching. But nobody has taken control of my body, this is just me, being the slut I always tried hard not to be. Right now I’m helpless to resist, and I know perfectly well that I wouldn’t even if I could. 

Two hands spread my legs and I moan loudly in response when I feel the large shaft of one of the thralls press against the eager opening to my body. With my senses dulled and my instincts heightened from all the sexual energy, I don’t hesitate to press against him, silently begging him to take me.

The thrall pushes forward hard, and my back arches off the bed as he roughly rams his way into my body until the pointed head presses against my womb. 

Fire races through my veins as a powerful climax burns every nerve ending in my body and makes me cry out loud enough for the entire house to hear. 

The sound is abruptly cut off when another impatient thrall turns my head to the side and shoves his cock into my mouth.

I feel their pleasure as they use me, as well as the pleasure of all the men in the room stroking themselves while waiting for their turn.

The Succubus in me is incredibly delighted, and I wrap my legs around the thrall relentlessly pounding away as deep as he can. 

The one in my mouth pushes down my throat and holds my head in place, groaning in pleasure as my throat muscles work his shaft.

He suddenly pulls out and I barely have enough time to breathe before my head is turned to the other side and an entirely different cock replaces it. 

The rough treatment sends me flying over the edge again and it’s powerful enough to destroy any other thought that doesn’t include being fucked by these men. 

The thrall between my legs groans when I convulse around him and thrusts three more times hard enough to make my entire body shake.

When I feel the first blast of his semen, the release of sexual energy from him makes me climax again, and I close my eyes to process the feeling when the guy I’m sucking off abruptly pushes his cock down my throat and releases a torrent of semen as well. My entire body feels like it’s on fire, and as a Succubus, I delight in it, the feeling of sex and release.

He pulls out with a satisfied sigh and another one almost immediately takes his place, quickly burying all ten inches up to the hilt. 

The other one pulls out of my mouth when I greedily swallow the last of his semen. The one I was sucking on originally suddenly moves in closer and releases his load above my face.

I quickly close my eyes and gasp as white, hot jets of his semen hit my face.

It seems like all of the thralls are moving at once, crowding in closer to take whatever they can get from me. 

I absentmindedly stroke two of them off, their semen landing on my stomach, and move on to two more. With every bone-jarring shove inside my body, it becomes harder to do anything else. My instincts start overruling anything else, relying on that hidden Succubus knowledge that knows how to pleasure men without equal.

All the while, my power is working full time, sending the thralls into a sexual frenzy of lust and release. I sense one of them is close to release and pull him toward my mouth, swirling my tongue around the throbbing head before moaning and swallowing it whole. He climaxes only a moment later, and I eagerly swallow every drop and bob my head up and down his shaft to make sure I have it all. 

When he pulls away, another takes his place, and I happily get to work on him as well.

My body is their plaything, and they have no qualms about squeezing and slapping my breasts, not even hesitating to make it sting if it pleases them. Right when it’s about to hurt too much, one of them pulls his cock out of my mouth and leans his head down. Instinctively, I tilt my head up to receive his kiss, and the life energy he’s giving me along with it.

The feeding process gives me the same unbelievable feeling it always does just as the thrall between my legs buries himself as deep as he can and releases several, large spurts of his release inside of me. The combination sends me violently over the edge and I scream out my release to the rest of the world.

The small amount of pain quickly fades away as I have my fill, and the thrall returns his large shaft to my mouth and I eagerly take it down my throat again.  
As the thrall between my legs empties his balls inside of me, he pulls out and moves aside to let the next thrall have his fun. 

When I feel the next one spread my legs and press the head of his cock against my sex, I immediately feel something different. When I try to pull the cock out of my mouth to look down, the thrall grunts in annoyance and keeps my head in place as he roughly buries himself balls deep in my mouth.

When I feel the way too thick shaft push inside of me, I close my eyes and moan loudly around the cock in my mouth. The thrall fucking me is evidently very gifted in that area, and as he surges through my grasping cunt I feel myself stretch like never before. I have absolutely no time to get used to it as the one fucking my throat groans when my throat constricts around him and just a moment later I swallow another load of semen.

He pumps my throat and I suck on him as hard as I can, milking him of every drop. As he pulls away, I feel the bed bend a little and a moment later one of the other thrall moves atop me and straddles my chest. Immediately catching on, I arch my back and let out an eager whimper of arousal as his strong hands grope my breasts and then squeeze them together, creating deep cleavage. 

He wastes no time and pushes his large shaft between my breasts, slowly pumping between them while pulling my globes up and down, milking his cock.

My loud moan is abruptly cut off when I feel the weight pressing against the bed above my head. A hand bends my head back and another cock shoves down my throat until I feel his balls press against my nose. The thrall between my legs speeds up and I lock my legs around him, telling him to fuck me harder with action instead of words. With everything going on, I almost forget about the two shafts I’m stroking with my hands until they both move closer and unload their semen all over my breasts.

The thrall using them doesn’t seem to mind in the least, instead of picking up the pace and squeezing them even harder, no doubt leaving bruises. The room is filled with sounds of sex, of flesh slapping against flesh, the loud grunts and groans of the thralls as they have their fun, and my near-screams of pleasure as I enjoy the fun they’re having.

A small spark inside of me that isn’t entirely dedicated to the mere instinct of fucking is disgusted with myself. I’ve always been an eager girl, and I love just about everything involved in sex. Even I know that my slutty nature isn’t entirely due to being a Succubus. I’ve never stopped feeling like a slut though, no matter how much I tried to balance it out by only sleeping with one guy. One guy who I’m absolutely crazy about and who loves me despite me being what I am.

And here I am no longer a prisoner but a very eager and active participant. Each thrust inside of my cunt is both painful and immensely pleasurable. The harder they use me, treating me like nothing more than a fuck toy, the more aroused I get. I’m betraying the man I love with every moan and thrust of my hips, and I despise myself for it. Despite that, when the thrall between my legs starts hammering me faster and the other two follow suit, I scream and come around the thrusting shafts so hard my entire body convulses.

I clamp down around the cock thrusting in my cunt and suck hard on the cock fucking my throat, their loud groans of pleasure is quickly followed by releasing their hot semen inside both of my holes. The one fucking my breasts speeds up his thrusts and covers my chest in his own release, the hot streams joining the others already there. I struggle to swallow the huge load down my throat from this position, and I whimper and shift my body when I feel the thrall between my legs pull out, a trail of his semen following the retreat.

In a few moments, the other two pull away from me and I’m left there on the bed, my chest covered in semen while I struggle for oxygen.

No one approaches the bed again, apparently giving me a breather. But I can still feel their sexual energy, and even the ones who have had a go at me are still hard. It’s obvious that this is still so very far from over.

3 hours later 

Moaning she finishes rubbing the Cum onto his body and face. 

Getting up I fed off the Cum inside and on me moan I feel my body de-age and my body tighten getting up she walked out walking to his room entering she shapeshifts back panting a moment he realizes he has to feed both sides or one may take over and feed. 

Grunting at that I put on a Fancy Robe made from the softest Cloths and silks growling at that I sigh in annoyance then he summons a Parchment grunting he knew he would add creating Paper to the List. 

Grabbing a blank book he writes in his plans 

1\. Create better clothes   
2\. Watch over his Businesses   
so on and so forth   
50\. Gain a friend in the Starks  
51.Be a friend of the Night Watch   
52.Be a Friend of the Targaryens   
53\. Be a Friend of the Lannisters ( Save Tywin's wife)  
54\. Be a Friend of the Barthaeons ( Robert when he is king keep him alive until Jon turns 21 more than enough for his plans for Jon and the other Targaryens to be complete

Closing the Book he taps on it placing a Preservation spell on it. 

Causing a rune to glow onto it. 

Sitting back pleased Achilles starts his List on the Starks.


End file.
